1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic seatbelt system, and more particularly to an automatically fastening seatbelt system for automatically fastening webbings about an occupant in an emergency of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there has been proposed an automatically fastening seatbelt system for automatically fastening webbings about an occupant of such a type that occupant restraining webbings are moved along a vehicle body by an electric motor or the like upon detecting an occupant in the seat, so that the webbing is fastened without any operation by the occupant. This type of automatic webbing fastening seatbelt system has been highly evaluated because long strokes of webbing can be obtained without any handling by the occupant.
However, in this conventional automatically fastening seatbelt system, in order to automatically bring the occupant into a three-point fastened state, it has been necessary to provide at least two electric motors per occupant, namely four electric motors for front seats for moving shoulder webbings and lap webbings, resulting in raised manufacture costs, increased weight and reduced compartment space. When only one motor has been used in the conventional system, either a shoulder webbing or a lap webbing is moved, thus causing a hindrance to comfortable and smooth webbing fastening action for the occupant due to the other webbing not moved by the motor.